


For Your Information【中】

by Micoris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, mid 80s
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 4





	For Your Information【中】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Your Information....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770978) by [zombiepops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops). 



来源:AO3

原作者:cafemoonbae

译者:Micoris

Jae现在才意识到自己是多么老派——这对他的打击无异于刚才他吸的那口麻烟那么够呛。Brian跟着他自己带来的那张麦当娜(Madonna)的《宛若处女》(Like a Virgin)唱片的音乐声跳舞,他们在Jae的地下室里抽多了,双双发出轻笑声。那张唱片有些刮损,不过也在情理之中,Brian把它放在背包里过了一整天, _应该会弄坏吧_ ,Jae想,但那并没有阻止Brian在歌曲断掉一些词句的时候轻轻跳动摇晃着身体。Brian的脸颊涨的通红,而在那瞬间,Jae突然意识到, _噢天啊,我觉得我爱上他了。_

Jae设想道,这就是我一直设想中的样子:他和Brian总会在夏天相遇,总会在他的地下室里抽到high,总会比上一次见面都更爱对方一点点。他们总会去当地那家披萨店,总会拿起那最大最诱人的一块。他们必然会一起听那些跟他们祖父辈一样老的唱片,不可避免地都喜欢皇后乐队(Queen),唐娜·莎曼(Donna Summers)还有麦当娜(Madonna),也必然在那1980年的Heatwave*演出上,在热浪席卷的多伦多的炎夏之夜相遇并成为彼此的挚友。

Brian和Jae现在是最好的朋友,也并不觉得短时间内他们会被分开。Jae记得,在那年夏天,The B-52's乐队音乐在酒吧里流转着,他和Brian双肩相撞——这段火花四射的友谊之始。

"噢天啊,不好意思！！我——"Brian道歉说。Jae那时觉得他很可爱,明明不是他的错,却要急着先道歉。

"啊我的啤酒……"

"没事,"Jae说,"这都怪我,我给你买一听新的……"

"不用啦,"Jae还记得Brian那嘴角都咧到耳朵的坏笑,"我已经喝了五听了,我不能再喝了。不然明天我宿醉会超严重。"Jae怀疑地点头,结果Brian爆发出一阵大笑。"噢哥们,骗你的,我才喝了一听而已啦。"

"呃,好吧"Jae略微有点无礼地说,"我还真以为你是个酒鬼,是我错了。我叫再兴(Jaehyung),虽说你也没问。"

"永晛,但大部分人都叫我Brian。"

自我介绍完,Jae和Brian并肩站在一起,跟着Rock Lobster这首歌摇蹦。以酒精饮料与朋克摇滚结束的那晚,Jae时常会怀念。 _如果每天都能这样该多好。_ 虽然他很快意识到他的肝可受不起这样折腾。

“今天真是——”Jae把他的被汗沾湿的刘海撇到一边。

“棒极了？我也这么觉得。”Brian对他笑笑,“hey,Jae——我能叫你Jae吗？我们应该要成为朋友的。你住在多伦多附近吗？”

“并不是,Brian,”Jae觉得这应该是自己最后一次见Brian了。他不知道他下一次来加拿大会是什么时候,也不知道他能不能在想来的时候就即刻动身。“我住在加州。搭上辆从渥太华到来参加Heatwave的长途车,差不多花了我一周。”

“倒也挺疯狂的。我就干不来这事。"

"千万别,麻烦可比乐趣多。想来口烟吗？"Jae从口袋里掏出一小支雪茄,"这里没人要揭发我们,如果你在担心这个的话。"

"当然。"Brian把唇凑到烟嘴。

Jae想起自己回加利福尼亚的那趟航班上挥之不去的忧郁情绪,默默叹气。能遇上与自己有相同兴趣的朋友是件多美好的事情。也不是说他在加州没有朋友:Amber这小妞漂亮得像个洋娃娃一样,而且经常在他遇到困难的时候出来帮他忙;Matthew会给他带最好的麻烟。但在这短短15分钟内,他与Brian的关系已经升温到超出过去三年和Amber所建立的那般。Matthew?更别提了,他就是个帮Jae买烟的人罢了。

不过幸运的是,那并不是他最后一次见到Brian,绝对不是。他回归到朝九晚五的正常工作,每天从公司收发室的传真机里拿回一叠简历复印件,被强制要求去参加那些不知所云的会议,公司的国际项目要怎样怎样拓展也就略有耳闻。

说回正事。

在把那些简历和求职信复印件交给老板之前,Jae好奇地翻了几页。他就是这样多管闲事的一个人。然后突然,一个熟悉的名字映入眼帘。永晛。 _是巧合吧,_ Jae想, _一定是巧合。_ 世界上有上百万个永晛,不会是Brian的对吧？

就是Brian没错。

Jae和Brian在公司里见到对方的时候,相对无言。他们互相微笑着打完招呼,然后计划着要像那种多年损友一样去放纵地玩。Jae的视线在Brian的双唇停留片刻,而后突然从恍惚中反应过来,笑着跟在他身后,整装跳入湖里。欣喜与激情随着水花沾上原本整洁的衣冠,变得沉重,要把他拖拽入名为Brian的情网。

大概这就是Jae为Brian沉迷颠倒了整整两年也并不令人惊奇的原因。Brian从没有吐露过自己的感情,但Jae莫名觉得Brian对他也有一样的感觉,他希望Brian对他有一样的感觉,他想要Brian对他从脚趾到头顶都为他沉醉着,直到他感到眩晕,感到无法呼吸。也许这只是加州热辣的阳光带给他的错觉吧。 _一定是那烈日的缘故,_ Jae自己这样想着。然后他突然意识到,抽了这么多麻烟他可能没法清醒地向Brian倾诉自己的感情,或是不抽根本做不到鼓起勇气告诉他,亦或两者皆有可能。这种感觉很奇怪,他也开始变得很奇怪。 _他得在更过火的事情发生之前停下来。_ "Jae,别想这么多," Brian笑着说,

"别想这么多,你这样我会很紧张。"

"如果停止思考是这么简单的事情你觉得我不会去做吗,Bri？" Jae看着Brian轻轻跳着舞,回答说。他去把麦当娜的唱片换成冲撞乐队(The Clash)的,让Brian稍稍惊了一下。 "停止思考没那么容易, '因为正当你在思考该如何停下的时候,你也在经历着思考的过程。' 那个词叫什么来着？"

"适得其反？"

"对,就是这个。"Jae又拿了一根烟,把烟嘴递给Brian。他全身每个细胞都在催使他去亲吻Brian,离他再近一点,不要再放开他。他之前放手了,结果是幸运的,Brian又再次出现在他身边,但没有人能保证他会像第一次一样幸运。也没有人能保证Brian能拿到美国绿卡,或是会被遣返回国。但Jae很乐意为了Brian去申请加拿大的居民证,如果他们的友谊能一直这样保持下去的话。

"Jae,哥们," Brian在Jae面前打了个响指, "你还好吗？"Jae又在盯着Brian看,直到他意识到盯了太久而终于低头藏住视线。"Jae？"Brian把手凑到Jae脸前晃了晃,向他走近。Jae突然伸手,握住Brian的手腕。 _我不能再犹豫了。_

然后他这角度让自己陷入一个尴尬的处境。过于直白,过于暧昧,他们的鼻尖碰到一起,背部像把尺子一样挺得僵硬笔直,就像怕被Jae的父母抓到他们不只是在抽大麻而且还在乱搞。 _我可不想在这时候因为这个被赶出家门。_ 但这时Brian发出低声的呜咽,手放在Jae后颈,把他拉得更近。这紧张的氛围下两人却因更加缩近的距离而都微微放松了一下。Jae感到一股暖流在全身奔游,胸口似乎要绽放出绚丽烟火,藏不住的心绪即将迸射而出。他知道他的预感是对的,一切都值得,在这片刻过后,他们可以再谈论这段关系将会到达怎样的境地。而现在,亲吻Brian是Jae心里想的唯一的事情。这才只是六月初,但Jae觉得1985年的夏天将会是他所度过的最棒的一个。

而他会用整个夏天,去告诉Brian自己对他所有的倾慕与爱。

*Heatwave海报 上世纪八十年代在多伦多举行的一个集合了当时比较流行的摇滚乐队的演出

[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)


End file.
